


The Finishing Touch

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [43]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bette is Cisco's personal bodyguard, Domestic, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashpoint - Freeform, Fluff, Living Together, and also alive, and dating Caitlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: The timeline might be completely fucked but Flashpoint is a softer universe for some people, at least.[aka in this world Bette is ALIVE and well and in love with Caitlin Snow and they are definitely getting their happy ending]





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Bette San Souci in the flashpoint verse as either Caitlin's girlfriend or Cisco's bodyguard or both. or anything with Bette being, y'know, alive."

“Hey, I’m home!” Caitlin calls out as she shrugs off her coat, hanging it up neatly in the closet in her usual spot. She smiles at the familiar jacket hanging up next to it, running her fingers over the material fondly with one hand and clutching her prize in her other, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. And Caitlin doesn’t get excited easily. She hears movement in the kitchen, and her smile increases ten-fold as she rounds the corner to find Bette turning around to greet her, surrounded by ingredients scattered over the place an almost-overflowing pot of something that smells rather unpleasant.

“You’re late,” Bette pouts, looking ridiculous in her hair pulled up in a messy bun and something smeared across her cheek, her Ramon Industries t-shirt hopelessly stained. There’s a splatter of something dripping from the ceiling, no doubt a result of Bette accidentally touching something without her gloves. “What’s the point of a day off if I have to spend it all alone? I tried to start dinner by myself, and…well…” 

“Turn the stove off,” Caitlin says, her eyes dancing with laughter. “We can order in tonight.”

“Order in?” Bete quirkes an eyebrow at her, reaching behind her to turn the stovetop off. careful not to let her glove slip. “Alright, what’s going on, Cait? We only ever order in for special occasions. And last time I checked, I haven’t missed an anniversary or a birthday or anything…”

“It _is_ a special occasion,” Caitlin says, her grin growing wider, holding her surprise behind her back. “You’ll never guess why I was late, today.”

Bette narrows her eyes at her and closes the distance between them, attempting to glance behind Caitlin’s back to see what she’s hiding. Caitlin presses her back against the wall and shakes her head, waiting. 

“Alright, why?” Bette finally relents after a long moment of attempting to stare Caitlin down. She rocks back on her heels and crosses her arms over her chest, taking on that signature intimidating pose that got her the job as Cisco Ramon’s personal bodyguard to begin with. 

“Well, coincidentally, while you were not at Ramon Industries for once today, I was.”

Bette’s eyebrows raise in surprise and confusion, but she just gestures for Caitlin to continue.

“I was…well, I was sort of…kidnapped? I think? By this guy who claimed to be from a different timeline, and…the Flash was there and everything and they said they needed my help, seemed to think I was some sort of big-shot scientest or something…Anyway, it all worked out.”

“You were–-what? I’m not there for _one day_ , and Mr. Ramon ends up letting all these people in his building? I _told_ him not to get mixed up with the Flash again, it really did a number on him last time-–”

“Relax, Bette,” Caitlin waves her off. “I helped them…I think?…and as a thank-you, or maybe as an apology, I’m not really sure, Mr. Ramon said he’d make me some something, and look!” She brandishes her prize under Bette’s nose, smiling ear-to-ear. “They’re even better than your gloves; they’ll mold right to your skin, like they’re not even there. You won’t have to worry about forgetting and accidentally blowing anything up anymore. We can sleep together without those clunky things on your hands because you’re so afraid of accidentally touching me.”

“Mr. Ramon made you these?” Bette asks in shock, a whirlwind of emotions in her expression. “Why would he suddenly make these? He’s never made me anything…”

“Because you didn’t ask,” Caitlin says with a roll of her eyes. “And he didn’t know. I’m sure he assumed your insistence with always wearing gloves was just a part of your super punk-intimidating exterior. And don’t worry–-I didn’t give your abilities away or anything. I didn’t say who I was asking for.”

Bette takes the gloves– no, not gloves, better than gloves– from Caitlin with shaking fingers, sliding them onto her hands with something bordering on reverence. She watches the material melt into her hands in awe, staring until it’s settled and then turning wide eyes back to Caitlin.

“Well, go on,” Caitlin urges. “Test them out. Here, touch this hair tie.” 

Caitlin plucks it off her wrist and hands it out to Bette, and Bette takes it after a moment’s hesitation, holding her breath at the image of her seemingly-bare skin clutching some foreign object. Caitlin watches with equal intensity, until a moment passes, and then another, and nothing happens. The hair-tie doesn’t explode. The invention _works_. 

“Oh my God,” Bette says softly, reaching out to touch Caitlin’s cheek with the hand that hadn’t, for once, destroyed what she’d just touched, “This is–-these are amazing. Thank you, Cait. Thank you.”

“Of course,” Caitlin says, beaming at her as she presses her face into Bette’s palm, relishing the feeling of it without the sensation of cloth between them, “And you know what else this could mean? What we’ve talked about?”

Bette’s breath hitches in her chest, and she stares at her hands, for the first time confident that they won’t result in destruction, not unless she wants them too. Confident that, finally, she has a way to control this. “Yeah,” she says breathlessly, shakily returning Caitlin’s smile. “Yeah, I think I know what you mean. With the adoption and all–-”

“We can do it,” Caitlin nods, standing a little straighter, looking the perfect picture of confidence. “You can do it. You were always afraid you couldn’t have kids because you’d mess up and hurt them with your powers, but–-you won’t. You wouldn’t. I’ve always believed that. And now maybe you can beleive it too.”

“Yeah,” Bette swallows thickly, brushing her thumb over Cailin’s bottom lip, trembling with the promise of possibility. She’s always wanted this. She just never thought she’d be able to take that risk…but now… “Yeah, I think I’d like to try.”


End file.
